鴣姑
鴣姑（日語：クルック）又譯'庫爾酷'、'克魯克'、'克爾克'、'咕嚕可'等，是《獵人》中的一個角色。 女性，植物獵人，為十二支之一，對應的代號是酉，對應動物是雞。為一音樂家、舞蹈家。 脾氣較為急燺，對於帕利士通很不滿。連司儀也反對他作。 她負責獵人會長選舉中，將選票交給所有獵人，他放出了大量的鴿子來處理此事，有可能是她特有的能力。 在之後的投票中，第一次獲得11票（第九），2-4次皆為零票，應是讓支持者轉投給其他人。 在暗黑大陸探險的團隊中，屬於生物班。 外貌 Cluck is a slim woman with dark blue hair who wears a dark blue novelty bra and mini pants. Cluck also wears a pair of dark blue gloves decorated with feather accessories and knee high boots of similar color. Her outfit is decorated with blue and white feather accessories to represent her codename, which includes mini wings on her back. During the voyage to the Dark Continent, she is seen wearing a dark strapless dress with longer gloves that reach beyond her elbows. 個性 Cluck is short-tempered and direct, but not unreasonable. When enraged, she tends to repeat what she says. 劇情 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Cluck, alongside the others Zodiacs, is called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 She and the other Zodiacs are hostile against Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. She is also forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman and thanks to her ability she is the one who sends the voting form to every single Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 She then follows the election as a viewer and like everyone, gets shocked when Pariston leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making 綺多 the new chairman. 暗黑大陸篇 During a meeting with the Zodiacs, Cluck watches a video of the appearance of 比洋德•尼特羅 and his claim to be Isaac Netero's son. Later, it is revealed that the late Netero left a video that explains that they need to launch an expedition to the Dark Continent to beat Beyond's own expedition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of action. Cluck is seen getting impatient and just wanted the group to decide what to do. The discussion was put on hold when Beyond Netero himself called. When the Zodiacs meet him in person he tells then to contact V5 and let them know they captured him. He then proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Cluck is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand and asks about how many infiltrators on Netero's side that the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However, Mizaistom quickly asks Kurapika to talk about this outside the meeting room where Mizaistom explains to Kurapika about the situation and asks him to keep his theory to himself for the time being. The Zodiacs continues to sum up their preparations for the journey, with Cluck commenting that intelligence and vegetation collecting will begin upon landing. She is assigned to the Biology Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Cluck is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 When the B‧W1號 finally departs, Cluck attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, 桑比卡, Tokyarine and another Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 能力 Being one of the Zodiacs, Cluck is one of the best Hunters. Her authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to that of Cheadle. Although her powers were only used to deliver messages, she is likely to be strong in combat, as the Zodiacs were also sparring partners of Netero. 念 Cluck's Nen abilities have yet to be fully revealed, but she demonstrated to be capable of controlling pigeons, if not other birds as well. She must be very proficient in Nen, since she used them to deliver communications to every Hunter, making it more than one six hundred messengers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Giving what little is known about her ability, it seems as though at least this skill belongs to the Manipulation type, as the other characters could control living beings fell in this category (Squala manipulated a pack of dogs and Baise whomever she kissed). 軼事 *Cluck's name possibly originates from the word "Kurukku", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound pigeons make, or it could be from the sound chickens make in many languages, which may also be spelled "cluck". *Cluck shares the same voice actor as Gon Freecss in the 2011 anime. 出處 導航 en:Clook fr:Clook category:角色 鴣姑